1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new concept of smart battery for supplying a cellular telephone and for enabling the use of the cellular telephone for at least one additional function.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cellular telephony is a widely used technology. The most expensive element of the portable cellular telephones presently available on the market is by all means the rechargeable battery. And many battery modules may be required by a single user to ensure a full day of operation of his (her) cellular telephone.